The Fighter and The Prince of Ouran High School
by Jade1377
Summary: Haruhi's best friend goes to Ouran with her. After a while Tamaki notices that his other daughter just might be what he is looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi called me from her bedroom window. I rolled out of bed and poked my head out. We lived right next to each other and it was easy for us to talk. I raised an eye brow at her and blinked a few times.

"What do you want Haruhi?" I groaned and stretched a little.

"We got to get ready for our first day of school." She said to me.

I nodded and got ready. I showered, washed my hair and picked out my clothes. Long black pants, black shoes, a white silk button up shirt with a black blazer. My long black hair was bound on top of my head. Most people thought Haruhi and I were men due to how we dressed but we were both girls.

I just didn't do cute because I was so tall that nothing fit me. My long black hair curled at the tip and added a little flair to my appearance. I smirked and grabbed my bag. I ran out of my house and met up with Haruhi. We walked to school not really talking. Our friendship was pretty much like that.

***At School about the time Haruhi meets the host club***

"A school so big should have a quite spot." Haruhi moaned.

"Because rich people are loud and idiotic." I explained.

Haruhi laughed and opened a door to the third music room. We were just going to study but then we were bombarded by rose petals. There stood six men greeting us with a chorus of welcomes. I just smirked at how this was a gay harem.

Haruhi tried to leave but for some reason the door wouldn't open. I leaned against a door and watched as a blonde guy basically chased Haruhi. She was trying her best to not be touched but it couldn't be helped. The blonde touched her and she tripped. Breaking a beautiful vase. I walked to her and looked her over.

"You alright Haruhi?" I asked looking at her hand.

"Yeah Kiyochi I'm fine." She told me.

The others were talking about something. Honestly I wasn't paying attention until a little blonde boy grabbed both Haruhi and I.

"Haru-chan, Kiyo-chan you two are like a super hero!" He said.

"No we are just honor students." Haruhi yelled.

"You two will work for the host club as dogs." The taller blonde boy said.

I shrugged and went along with it. What else do I have to lose?

***Later that week***

We stopped studying when we heard the bell. I giggled a little and started walking towards the club. We walked in and we were greeted by a tropical paradise. I sighed and walked to my seat. The host club has figured out that both Haruhi and I are girls. They just don't know how I hide my breasts from the world.

Haruhi sat down with her clients and I sat not too far from her.

"Kiyochi why don't you come and join us?" A girl asked.

I shrugged and sat next to Haruhi. Normally when we sit near each other I sit down and Haruhi sits on my lap leaning against me. It's easier for me to keep an eye on her. I picked her up and gently placed her on my lap.

"Kiyochi we can't sit like that." Haruhi said and looked at me.

I looked at the corner of my eye and saw that the girls were on the edge of their seats. I smirked and grabbed Haruhi's chin.

"But Haruhi you know how I feel uneasy without you near me. If we were home I would just tie you to my bed. Knowing full well that you can't get out." I said in a naughty manner.

The girls ate it up. They swooned and batted their eyelashes. Haruhi noticed this and nodded. Giving me permission to continue whenever I saw fit.

We heard about the party and I started to space out again. I am a fighter not a thinker. My build said so. When club was over I sat near the window. Haruhi and Tamaki started to yell at each other when I got up and growled.

"Do not threaten Haruhi!" I said and pinned Tamaki against a wall.

The rest of the club looked on at us. It looked like I would hurt Tamaki but Tamaki looked into my dark eyes and blinked. He smiled and nodded.

"I understand Kiyochi. She is your best friend so you protect her with everything you are." He whispered to me.

I nodded and put him down. He told Haruhi and I to start practicing dancing. Haruhi was with some girl that was a host hopper but Tamaki danced with me. Dancing was much like fighting. It was choreographed, if you messed up one step it could prove disastrous.

I mastered it in no time but Haruhi still needed practice. The two of them practice some more while I and Tamaki sat on the window sill.

"You have great strength in you don't you Kiyochi. You hide it from the world and from Haruhi. I don't really know why but I think you shouldn't hide it. Show the world your strength." Tamaki said to me.

I smirked and continue to stare out into the court yards. Tamaki looked at me and smiled a little. For some reason Tamaki made me feel that it was alright to do what I wanted to do even if it wasn't what I looked like.

I devised a plan of my own. I got up and left them. No one really knowing that I had left. For a week I had planed everything to a tea. I waited for the right moment to strike. Once the couple started to dance at the party the Host Club held I played the violin. A sweet melody gracing all of their ears. I sat on the ledge while the others talked. Haruhi walked down to give the girl a peek on the cheek. Tamaki being the spaz that he is makes Haruhi kiss her.

I laughed and fell of the ledge. Wow that was something I didn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry blossoms gently fell to the ground. A door painted white with gold trimming opened and there stood eight figures. Four in kimonos and four in butler outfits. All of the club members smiled and said welcome at once. I stood there in my black kimono next to Haruhi. Next to me was Honey and Mori. The girls squealed because Honey was holding onto my leg smiling sweetly up at me.

Haruhi and I sat in wonder at how fast Honey was whisking the tea leaves. He had a look of determination on his face.

"He is so damn concentrated. I don't think he realizes he is not going to have a lot of tea left over." I whispered to Haruhi behind my hand.

"I don't think that is best." Haruhi replies and turns back to the scene in front of us.

Three young girls sat and watch at how fast Honey was whisking. Mori yet again had a bored look on his face. I think his legs were going numb. I leaned my hand behind me and pinched my feet to get some feeling back. I will never understand how people sit like this for long periods of time.

"Mitsukuni. You over did it." Mori said to him.

He told him. We all were surprised by the fact that he said something. I stopped pinching my feet and watched, wanting to see what was going to happen next. Mitsukuni stopped and looked like he was about to cry.

The fangirls were about to say something to make him happy. I reached and grabbed the bowl. I put a drop of the tea on my finger and turned to Haruhi. I smiled evilly and grabbed her chin. I made her look up and held the bowl close to us.

"Haruhi, I know you are parched so why don't I give you the last drop of tea. I will even let you drink it from my own mouth." I said and held the bowl close.

The girls gasped and Honey giggled. He knew that this was all an act but to see Haruhi squirm like this was very entertaining. Haruhi glared at me, I shrugged my shoulders and drank the two last drops.

Haruhi got up and started to look off into space. I stood nearby smiling at the girls.

"I hope you enjoy your time with Honey. If you need me just come find me. I will be in the darkest corner of the garden. Waiting to tempt you all." I told them and kissed their hands.

Tamaki appeared behind us. Looking dapper as ever.

"Haruhi, Kiyochi how are you? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked.

I stretched a little and looked at Haruhi. She always knows how to respond to idiotic questions like this. I was not surprised that she didn't answer the question.

"Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi said and looked at him at the corner of her eye. I just smirked and nodded hello to him.

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well." Tamaki said totally ignoring the fact that he asked a question.

"Tell me again why we are out here. Haruhi could be stung by a bee. Then what would you do oh Host king?" I asked and watched as he freaked out a little.

"Kiyochi you shouldn't tease Sempai like that. It isn't nice." Haruhi told me and smirked.

"I will protect you Haruhi. Don't you worry. An in no time I'll bet you will be falling for me. Both of you." Tamaki ranted.

Haruhi rolled her eyes while I got a very naughty plan. I walked up to Tamaki and grabbed his hand. I looked deep into his eyes and held his gaze. Making sure that he knew I meant what I was going to say.

"Tamaki you have already stolen my heart. Your dashing good looks, your attitude on life, your dazzling eyes and golden hair. I am shaken to the core at how you affect me. But alas I will not be with you oh dear Host King." I told him and let him go. Letting him fall to the ground.

"Why is that Kiyo-chan?" Honey asked me.

"Because his looks will fade in ten years." I replied and stood near Haruhi who started to laugh with the shady twins.

"So Haruhi, Kiyochi have you decided on what courses to take this term?" Asked the twins as they warped their arms around us.

"No bloody clue." I replied and looked at the list of things to sign up for.

"Who about French? All four of us could take it together." Hikaru said, then they turned their head and looked at Tamaki.

"We are in the same class." The twins stated knowing this would get a rise out of Tamaki.

"Four, Three, Two, One." I counted and sure enough Tamaki went over to a tree and pouted.

He is if nothing else predictable. Haruhi giggled and went on to talk to the twins. I went over to Kyouya and was about to ask him something when Tamaki butted in.

"Say Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyouya replied. I giggled at him a little. I don't think he liked being called mommy.

"I have a new theory…" Tamaki started.

"Dear god hit the decks the apocalypse is coming." I whispered to Kyouya. He in turned chuckled.

"I mean it's just a theory, but it seems that being in the same class Hikaru and Karou get to spend more time with Haruhi then I do in the club." Tamaki continued.

"Well duh blondie, that's because it's true. Now man up, wouldn't want the Host King to be out done by a pair of naughty twins now do you." I said loud enough for him to hear and walked off to join the trio.

Kyouya and Tamaki watched me as. These boys were just bloody stupid. They should get married now while they have the chance. I don't think anyone would take them for their brilliant conversation skills.

"Haruhi! Kiyochi! You two have to change back! Live like girls and live wholesome lives with girlfriends!" Tamaki yelled and shook us both.

"You don't have to worry. They will be found out a day after tomorrow during the physical exams." The twins stated and looked rather bored.

"Why didn't you two just say that in two days we are found out? It doesn't make what you said any different that you worded it differently." I asked them.

I don't understand rich people, they take a simple statement and screw it all up. I pushed Tamaki off of me and watched what unfolded before me.

"Exams?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone looked panicked. They looked at us both and then back to each other. They didn't really know what to do. It was as if they didn't have any plans for this. I took Haruhi away from the others and told her a plan I thought up.

"Lets act like it doesn't bother us. I will go and talk to whoever I need to and tell them that we need a special doctor who will not say anything to anyone. I'll tell them it's a tradition or something. That way we are covered and we get to watch them act like idiots." I told her and waited for a reply. She smiled and nodded.

Being naughty did have it finer moments.

**I Jade wanted to say sorry about the last chapter. I don't normally do this but I thought you deserve to know why it was all over the place. I started to type the story but I have been sick for the past couple of days so when it got later into the night I got tired. I wanted to publish this story before I feel asleep. Don't worry I will explain things later and this kind of work will not happen again.**


End file.
